


Belles of the Ball

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [37]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dress Up, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, The Wei Triplets are great uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan can't play dress up with Mako so the Wei triplets volunteer like the great uncles they are. The triplets take pretend balls serious and don't have time for haters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belles of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from seeing old pictures of my sister and I playing dress up with my grandma. I started writing a Mako and Keegan fic but it didn't fit and this spilled out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to do something else since the disc doesn't seem to be working. Sorry, Keegan." Jin said as he examined the Mario Kart disc.

"What should we do then?" Keegan asked and spared a glance at the window, watching the wind move a set of wind chimes that Keegan and the triplets had made. 

The Wei triplets were watching Keegan at their place. Originally Mako was supposed to watch Keegan but she was needed for last minute adjustments on a group project for school. The triplets had volunteered to watch Keegan in her place. It was far too cold and windy for outdoor activities so they were stuck inside.

"What would you like to do?" Hu asked and Keegan shrugged.

"Mako and I were going to play dress up." Keegan sighed.

"Hey, our old neighbor left some old clothes thinking you might like to have them to use when you play dress up." Hu said as he jumped from his seat.

"That's right; I can't believe we forgot to tell you!" Jin exclaimed with a grin.

"Really?" Keegan asked excitedly. The triplets nodded in sync.

"We can totally play dress up with you! What do you say, Keegs? Would you like to do that?" Cheung asked.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Keegan exclaimed and followed Hu as he motioned for her to follow him, his brothers following behind Keegan.

The four made their way to the guest room. There were a couple boxes stacked near the bed, each with cursive writing on them, labeling what was in each box.

“We got dresses, skirts, pants, all sorts of dress up clothes. In the middle box is some jewelry and accessories. The last box has shoes in it. We need to go through the shoe box later to see if the basketball shoes fit any of us.” Hu explained as he pointed to each box, his brothers opening the boxes as he spoke.

Keegan clapped her hands excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jin and Cheung were currently going through them. It took one motion from Cheung for Keegan to dig into the clothing box.

“Keegan, what do you think? Are polka dots fitting?” Jin asked and held up a navy blouse with white polka dots.

“Are we wearing these?” Hu asked and pointed to the clothes in the box.

“It’s not dressing up if we’re wearing our own clothes. Besides, they look like they’ll fit us.” Jin responded simply, Hu shrugged and knelt down to look through the boxes.

“What’s the occasion, Keegan?” Cheung asked and Keegan turned her head to the side as she thought.

“A ball! We’re going to a ball!” Keegan cheered with a big grin.

“I’ve always wanted to go to a ball.” Hu said with a smile.

“I’m going to go ahead and say no to the polka dots. They’re not exactly ball attire.” Keegan said as she pulled out a black dress with quarter length sleeves and rhinestones on the torso of it. It had a big skirt with barely noticeable sparkles on the skirt. She held it up and Cheung inspected it.

“I like it, Keegan. I think it would suit you.” Cheung approved, his brothers nodding in agreement.

“Magenta! I found a magenta dress!” Hu shouted excitedly, holding up the frilly magenta dress triumphantly.

The group laughed as Hu ran out of the room to go put it on.

“Why don’t you go put on that dress, Keegan?” Cheung asked as he pulled out an off white dress.

“Okay and no that is not your color!” Keegan said and skipped to the bathroom.

“It’s too big!” Keegan shouted from the bathroom once she’d put her dress on.

Cheung stood up, grabbed a handful of safety pins they’d put next to the boxes for Keegan to use, a couple scarves in hand and walked towards the bathroom.

“I’ve got an idea. Did you zip it up?” Cheung asked as he rested against the wall next to the door.

“Halfway, I can’t reach high enough!” Keegan said from the other side before opening it. She was nearly drowning in the dress but Cheung could tell she was determined to do this.

“Turn around.” Cheung said and twirled his finger. 

Keegan turned around, holding the dress up by holding her left side in a bunch. Cheung zipped the dress up the rest of the way up. He used the safety pins to secure it in the shoulders so it wouldn’t slip off.

“Pick a scarf.” He said and held up a silver scarf and a white scarf.

“Silver.” Keegan said and Cheung placed the white scarf on the counter.

Cheung wrapped the scarf around Keegan’s waist, tight enough to keep the dress in place but not enough to cause discomfort to Keegan, and used some safety pins to secure the scarf to the dress. He tied it in a bow in the front and stepped back.

“Ta-da! Test it out, does that work?” Cheung asked and Keegan moved around.

“Yep! Thank you, Uncle Cheung!” Keegan said.

The two walked back to the room to find Hu in the magenta dress, looking for jewelry to go with it. The dress was frilly with padded, puffy sleeves.

“Don’t you look beautiful!” Jin said, taking a break from trying to choose between two dresses.

“Thank you, Uncle Jin!” Keegan beamed.

“Looking good, Hu.” Cheung complimented his brother with a flirty wink. Hu smiled at his brother with a laugh.

“Which do you think, Keegan? Hu thinks this floral one would bring out my eyes.” Jin held up two dresses, one was a dark green with flowers on it and the other was a navy blue dress that had a corset top with white lace trim around the waist and a matching white lace shawl to go over the shoulders.

Keegan put her chin in her hand and studied the two, having Jin hold up each one so she could see what they’d look like on him.

“Blue one. Sorry, Hu.” Keegan decided and Jin nodded murmuring an agreement.

“Cheung, the floral one would bring out your eyes.” Hu said in a complimenting voice. 

Jin rolled his eyes and chuckled as he got up to go put the navy blue dress on.

“That’s what you say to all the guys, I bet.” Cheung replied jokingly. 

“You got me there.” Hu laughed and went back to searching for a necklace to accompany his dress.

“What about this one, Keegan?” Cheung asked and held up a dark green dress with long sleeves made of lace and a big, puffy skirt.

“That’s perfect!” Keegan exclaimed as she put on a necklace with a rhinestone bow, Hu handed her a matching ring.

“I have to agree with Keegs.” Jin said as he appeared in the doorway. The dress was fit snug on him and he had the shawl draped over his shoulders.

“Not to mention, it brings out your eyes.” Hu joked.

Cheung rolled his eyes at Hu and stood up to go put his dress on. Jin sat down and Keegan helped him find a fake pearl necklace and a matching bracelet. 

By the time Cheung had come back, the other three had picked out shoes and were finished putting their outfits together.

“These shoes will work well.” Keegan said and handed Cheung a pair of black strappy shoes with a small heel before going back to her black sequined shoes that were flat. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Go big or go home, bro.” Jin said as he and Cheung stuck their feet out to show that they were wearing high heels.

Jin had chosen a pair of black wedge shoes that didn’t have a very big heel. Hu had chosen black heels as well, but his pair had a big heel. Cheung looked at Hu’s choice skeptically, his brother simply shrugging.

“Like I said, go big or go home.” Hu replied as Cheung sat down and began to pull the shoes on. Jin helped him as he struggled with the buckles.

Keegan picked out a black necklace with a bird in the middle of the chain and handed it to Cheung. He slipped it on with no argument, accepting the matching bracelet Keegan handed him a second later.

“I think we’re ready for the ball. Shall we go into the ballroom and play some music?” Jin asked and the three others nodded.

The four made their way to the living room, Hu stumbling despite Keegan’s efforts to help stabilize him. Jin was about to put some piano music when the apartment building’s fire alarm went off.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jin said and the four rushed as best as they could in their outfits.

They made their way outside, ignoring the looks they were getting from their neighbors. The four huddled together outside in the cold, they didn’t think to go searching for their coats.

Jin was shivering, he'd given his shawl to Keegan in an effort to keep her warmer as she curled up in Cheung’s arms for warmth. He was getting tired of standing outside as the firemen determined why the alarm went off when there wasn’t a fire. He was also getting tired of the looks his neighbors were shooting the four of them. Hu was leaning up against Cheung for support and warmth.

“What? Haven’t you ever seen someone dressed up for a ball before?” Jin snapped when a fireman passed by shooting the four a sour look.

At Jin’s snapping, Keegan turned to face the fireman and gave him her patented ice glare. The fireman recoiled and moved along.

Five minutes later and they were letting people back into the building. As they made their way into the warm building, an elderly woman Jin had seen before while getting the mail, complimented the four on their dresses with a grin.

One guy on their floor was in front of them and looked like he was about to pass out, his knuckles were white where they were tightly in the form of a fist.

“Let’s go finish our ball!” Hu said as they reached their door. Jin was surprised the neighbor hadn’t had an aneurysm at Hu’s comment. Jin laughed with Keegan and his brothers as they made their way into their apartment.

“I’m freezing; it’s so warm in here!” Jin sighed happily as they collapsed onto the couch and chairs in the living room that had been moved to provide room to dance.

Keegan and the brothers nodded in agreement.

“Totally worth it, though.” Cheung said with a huge smile.

“I agree! Let’s warm up by dancing!” Keegan said and jumped up, tugging on Cheung who was on the couch next to her.

The Wei triplets got up as instructed. Jin began the music, Hu decided to take off his deadly shoes, and Cheung was showing Keegan how to stand for a ballroom dance.

Later, Keegan would be sure to have Raleigh print out the pictures of the four of them in their ball outfits so she could put them in her scrapbook.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wish the Weis were my uncles. Scratch that, I just want to be part of this family, all of 'em. I grew up with only one uncle and he didn't really spend time with me or my sister so I didn't really get any cool uncle memories. However, I have plenty of memories from my aunt so I'm set. :) 
> 
> After reading this, my mom told me that she wanted to see the scrapbooks. If only! 
> 
> I'm working on stories, I've been sick and haven't been feeling super fantastic. I've been writing though, just haven't had it edited. Mostly because when I read over them, I wonder what kind of hallucinogenic I've been taking. I legit wrote a story about a funeral for a sock... I've had a sinus infection for the last seven, almost eight, weeks (I shit you not) and some days I swear I'm dying. I found an antibiotic that I can actually take and have been doing that for four days so far and I'm hoping it will help. Fun fact: I'm allergic to almost every antibiotic known to man. So far, I've found the one I've been taking and one that I can take twice a day for two days before I start having an allergic reaction to it. Any other antibiotic will end up in a not fun visit to the ER. On top of it, I have a really crappy immune system. Best combo ever, thanks genetics. 
> 
> TL;DR I've been sick for almost 8 weeks, just got meds, I have shitty genetics, and am working on writing more stuff. Stay tuned for more! I promise I have more to come soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the support! I appreciate you all! <3


End file.
